Nice Peter vs EpicLLOYD 2/Gallery
Nice Peter vs EpicLLOYD 2.png|Cover art Nice Peter vs EpicLLOYD 2 Thumbnail.png|Thumbnail Nice Peter vs EpicLLOYD 2 Facebook Banner.png|Facebook banner Nice Peter vs EpicLLOYD 2 Twitter Banner.png|Twitter banner Nice Peter In Battle 2.png|Nice Peter as himself EpicLLOYD In Battle 2.png|EpicLLOYD as himself Jose "Choco" Reynoso Cameo.png|Jose "Choco" Reynoso as himself (cameo) Jon Na Cameo.png|Jon Na as himself (cameo) Josh Best Cameo.png|Josh Best as himself (cameo) Andrew Sherman Cameo.png|Andrew Sherman as himself (cameo) Javi Sánchez-Blanco Cameo.png|Javi Sánchez-Blanco as himself (cameo) Ryan Moulton Cameo.png|Ryan Moulton as himself (cameo) ERB Crew Cameo.png|Ashlyn McIntyre, Matthew Schlissel, Brittany White, Shaun Lewin, Atul Singh, Morgan Christensen, and Sulai Lopez as themselves (cameos) Dante Cimadamore Cameo.png|Dante Cimadamore as himself (cameo) Kyle Herman Cameo.png|Kyle Herman as himself (cameo) Harry Houdini Cameo.png|EpicLLOYD as Harry Houdini (reused footage, cameo) Mixing Room.png|The mixing room in the ERB Studio, Nice Peter and EpicLLOYD's first shared location Editing Room.png|The editing room, the editors' location Green Screen.png|A green screen, Nice Peter and EpicLLOYD's second shared location Nice Peter with EpicLLOYD's hat.png|Nice Peter wearing EpicLLOYD's hat Big hand Nice Peter and Big head EpicLLOYD.png|Nice Peter with a big hand and EpicLLOYD with a huge head EpicLLOYD in Gotham City.png|EpicLLOYD in Gotham City, Robin's location EpicLLOYD in Menlo Park.png|EpicLLOYD in Menlo Park, Thomas Edison's location Dante Cimadamore in Wardenclyffe Tower.png|Dante Cimadamore at Wardenclyffe Tower, Nikola Tesla's location Nice Peter and EpicLLOYD in the Atlanta Outskirts and the Albuquerque Desert.png|Nice Peter in the Atlanta Outskirts, Rick Grimes' location, and EpicLLOYD in the Albuquerque Desert, Walter White's location EpicLLOYD in Albuquerque Desert.png|A front view of EpicLLOYD in the Albuquerque Desert Nice Peter and EpicLLOYD in the a teal old-fashioned flower-pattern and a techno stage.png|Nice Peter in front of a teal old-fashioned flower pattern, Mozart's location, and EpicLLOYD on a techno stage, Skrillex's location EpicLLOYD in a techno stage.png|A front view of EpicLLOYD on the techno stage Nice Peter and EpicLLOYD in the Broward Center for the Performing Arts and a magician stage.png|Nice Peter in the Broward Center for the Performing Arts, David Copperfield's location, and EpicLLOYD on a magician's stage, Harry Houdini's location EpicLLOYD on a magician stage.png|A front view of EpicLLOYD on the magician's stage EpicLLOYD in a comic book store.png|EpicLLOYD in a comic book store, Stan Lee's location Sesame Street Nice Peter vs EpicLLOYD 2.png|Nice Peter on Sesame Street, Jim Henson's location Nice Peter and EpicLLOYD in The Joy of Painting and Picasso's studio.png|Nice Peter in ''The Joy of Painting'', Bob Ross' location, and EpicLLOYD in Pablo Picasso's studio, Pablo Picasso's location Nice Peter at dark clouds.png|Nice Peter in front of dark clouds, Dumbledore's location Nice Peter in front of a black hole.png|Nice Peter in front of a black hole, Stephen Hawking's location EpicLLOYD in front of Computer Command Prompt.png|EpicLLOYD in front of Computer Command Prompt, Bill Gates' location Nice Peter and EpicLLOYD in front of a triangle-formed space construction and a WWII battlefield.png|Nice Peter in front of a triangle-formed space construction, Darth Vader's location, and EpicLLOYD in front of a WWII battlefield, Adolf Hitler's location EpicLLOYD in front of a WWII battlefield.png|A front view of EpicLLOYD in front of the WWII battlefield Nice Peter and EpicLLOYD in the Great Hall and The Black Gate of Mordor.png|Nice Peter in the Great Hall, George R. R. Martin's location, and EpicLLOYD at the Black Gate of Mordor, J. R. R. Tolkien's location The YouTube page for Nice Peter vs EpicLLOYD.png|The YouTube page for Nice Peter vs EpicLLOYD Great Ball in the opening sequence of Nice Peter vs EpicLLOYD 2.png|A Great Ball, which was planned to be used in Ash Ketchum vs Charles Darwin during the opening sequence, along with a computer used by one of the editors with the ERB logo on it Nice Peter's grossly enlarge hand in After Effects.png|A picture of Nice Peter's enlarged hand in After Effects, posted on Javi Sánchez-Blanco's Instagram account Season 5 Outro.png|The ending sequence, featuring every previous episode of ''Epic Rap Battles of History'' 3B875EFA-62DD-4E51-A2D3-8C07BB254FF2.jpeg|An alternate edit from the season finale compilation on ERB2 2F372469-FEFF-46E6-88C1-9F2BAB75C4A0.jpeg|Another alternate edit from the compilation video Category:Gallery Category:Season 5 Category:Nice Peter vs EpicLLOYD 2 Category:Nice Peter Category:EpicLLOYD Category:Dante Cimadamore Category:Atul Singh Category:Morgan Christensen Category:Sulai Lopez Category:Jon Na Category:Shaun Lewin Category:Josh Best Category:Javi Sánchez-Blanco Category:Jose "Choco" Reynoso Category:Andrew Sherman Category:Ryan Moulton Category:Ashlyn McIntyre Category:Matthew Schlissel Category:Brittany White Category:Kyle Herman